Honoka Exe (update)
by Kyla124
Summary: Oh no something happened Honoka Turn into a Exe like Sonic exe!. Kotori,Umi,Rin,Hanayo, Nico,Maki,Eli and Nozomi know so They will hide from her to the next day. Will they make it in this time.
1. The scary part Beings

**This is a Honoka Exe story Well hope you enjoy it. By the way it pop up in mind to think of Honoka exe. 8/27/17, am going to make it a little better so hope you like it (update)**

 **Place: School**

 **Time: 12:40pm**

it was a nice day when Muse is practice.

" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" said Umi

Muse starts to dance at the same time and same dance moves.

* * *

 ** _Few mins later_**

"OK you can take a break now" said Umi

"Hey Girls" said Rin as she looks at the group of muse

"What is it Rin?" said Nozomi as she look at her

"Have everyone know where Honoka is at?" said Rin

"Well she did say she will come before practice" said Eli

"But for this long she did miss Practice about 10 mins ago" said Umi

"Something strange is going on" said Nozomi

"What do you mean by that?" Said Nico

"Well she never late like this before" said Maki

"Is she not feeling well?" Said Kotori

"Umi do you know about this?" Said Hanayo

("I hope she ok") Umi Thought

Umi looks at her phone to see she got any text from Honoka.

"I do" said Umi

"What did it say?" Said Nozomi

" _Sorry Umi I might be_ _a little while am working at the bakery so I be back before practice see you later Umi"_ Said Umi as she read the text Honoka give her

"Before practice?" Said Kotori

"That a little late for that" said Nico

"Something not right Honoka never late to us...right?" Said Maki

"Yeah..." Said Umi

("Something not right...I can feel it") Nozomi Thought

Hanayo look up when the the sky turn red. She starts to shake.

"G-Guys" said Hanayo

"What is-" said Rin as she look up what she scare of.

The Sky turn red as everyone look up.

"What is that!?" Said Nico

"I don't know Nozomi do you know" said Nozomi

Muse turn to Nozomi

"A curse.." Said Nozomi

They all got shocked when they heard Nozomi say it was a curse

"A-a curse!?" Said Kotori

"But how?" Said Umi

"I don't know how does this happened" said Nozomi

"I have to text Honoka quick" said Umi

Umi was about to text Honoka but a Text of Honoka pop up

"Guys you have to look at this" said Umi

They all came close to Umi and look at her phone

 _"Hello again" -Honoka_

 _"Honoka Where are YOU!? You are taking really long" -Umi_

("Hello again... ") Nozomi Thought

"Oh a text from her" said Hanayo

 _"Do you ever what to know Umi..." -Honoka_

 _"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS IS THIS SOME JOKE" -Umi_

 _"No Umi Chan~ hehehe!" -Honoka_

"Why is she acting like that?" Said Kotori was getting scare that Her Best Friend Honoka was Acting funny

"There it is again" Said Rin

 _"well did you look up in the sky" -Honoka_

 _"Yes and Nozomi tells us it a curse!" -Umi_

 _"..I...see...then..well ...you see that am a exe now..."-Honoka_

 _"_ Exe?" Said Umi

"That it let me text her!" said Kotori

"OK then here" said Umi

Umi gives Kotori her phone

 _"it me Kotori Chan what do you mean exe?" -Kotori_

 _"Do you really want to know" -Honoka_

 _"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS HONOKA AND YES I WANT TO KNOW!" -Kotori_

 _"Well I kill people whatever they in my way...or let say when I see one of you" -Honoka_

 _"_ Oh no!" Said Rin

"This is bad" Said Maki

"She is a exe!" Said Rin

"But how did this happened!?" Said Eli

"I think there some one in her body...but look we have to let Honoka free" said Umi

 _"I guess I have to kill you ones I see you to bad I can't pop up right in front of you~" -Honoka_

 _"Honoka Chan...but where are you right now?" -Kotori_

 _"...am on my way sweetie" -Honoka_

 _"Please YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL US!" -Kotori_

 _"But..I have to...HAHAHAHAHA!... Well Bye bye..." -Honoka_

"Guys we got to let the others-" said Kotori

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What is that!?" Said Eli

"Hello Please be careful there was a student died in our school and the sky is red so please try to find to best place to hide. Make sure you lock all doors too. Even some areas are lights off so be careful! And we don't know who kill the student" Said Minami (Kotori's Mom)

"Honoka Chan..." Said Kotori

"Umi and Nozomi you be together, Rin and Hanayo you two have to be together Maki, and Nico you two be together also and me and Kotori too if we all go together then it will be a big problem that Honoka is going to find is quick" Said Eli

All: "OK!"

Umi phone rings

" _you only have 30 seconds to hide" -Honoka_

"we only have 30 seconds to hide let go" Said Umi

All the girls was ready to hide from Honoka. Kotori was more scare then the others

("Honoka...") Kotori Thought

 **Thank you for Reading my Chapter and Story too. Make sure you check my other story I did.**

 **Will Honoka break out of it? Will the other live? Find out soon**


	2. Let all Hide!

**Hope you enjoy this one. It will be short by the way.**

* * *

 _ **With Rin and Hanayo**_

"Hanayo we have to find somewhere to hide!" Said Rin

Hanayo looks around while running as found a place to hide. It was a locker.

"Well hope we can fit" Said Rin

Rin and Hanayo try and they both fit in.

"Lucky we both fit" said Rin

Hanayo smiles and hugs Rin

"I hope the others are OK.." Said Hanayo

"Yeah me too..." Said Rin

("I hope so...") Hanayo thought

* * *

 _ **With Maki and Nico**_

"I can't believe this is happening right now!" Said Nico

"Me too we have to be quick to find a good place to hide" said Maki

"No no we need to find a great place to hide" said Nico as she gets mad

"OK it does not matter right now let just go!" said Maki

"What about in here?" Said Nico

"The nurse room?" Said Maki

"Let just go!" Said Nico as she grab her hand

They both ran and close the door and Nico locks it

"Maki under the bed!" Said Nico

"Well OK then.." Said Maki

They both go other the bed

"Are you sure this is a good place after all?" Said Maki

"Well we got a blanket on top of the bed that covers the whole so we cover us too" said Nico

"OK I guess" said Maki

"I GUESS!?" said Nico

"Shut up Nico!" Said Maki

"Fine then I don't want to died" said Nico

"Yeah...me too hope the others are OK" said Maki

"Me too..." Said Nico

* * *

 ** _With Umi and Nozomi_**

"Why we can't find a Place to hide!" Said Umi

"It is a big school by the way..." Said Nozomi

("Nozomi right it is a Big school...") Umi Thought

Umi sighs. They both keep running as Nozomi found a place to hide.

"Look!" Said Nozomi

"Um Are you sure Nozomi it just a meeting place we always be" said Umi

"Don't worry but for now let hurry" said Nozomi

They both ran into the room and Umi lock the door

"So..." Said Umi

"We safe after all look we can hide here under the desk" said Nozomi

"OK" said Umi

Nozomi and Umi hide under the desk

"Hope they be OK" said Nozomi

"Me to am getting worry how long this is going to last" said Umi

"I don't know but maybe the next day.." Said Nozomi

("Never saw a student yet..are they died?") Nozomi thought

* * *

 _ **With Kotori and Eli**_

"We should go in here" said Eli

"O-ok" said Kotori

Kotori was still worry about Honoka. Eli turn around to see what wrong with her

"Kotori are you OK" said Eli

"No am not I really do miss the old Honoka" said Kotori as is cry

"Aw Kotori don't worry Honoka still loves you in the inside all of us..." Said Eli

"Thanks Eli" said Kotori as she gives Eli a hug

"Your Welcome and now we don't have much time" said Eli

"You right" said Kotori

Eli runs and try to open the door

"Hello is someone in there it me Eli!" Said Eli

"And Kotori too!" Said Kotori

"Nozomi..." Said Umi

"Here it goes..." Said Nozomi

Nozomi walks to the door and opens it. Nozomi look at Eli and Kotori and smile.

"It is you!" Said Nozomi "come in quick!"

"You forgot to lock that one over there" said Eli as she point at the other door

"Oh my sorry Umi close the door and lock it" said Nozomi

"OK" said Umi

Umi gets up and walks to the door and close it and locks it

"Now we safe right?" Said Kotori

"Not for to long..." Said Umi

"Under the desk girls" said Nozomi

All Four girls hide under the desk

"Hope the others OK" said Kotori

"Me too" said Umi,Eli and Nozomi

("Honoka we will save you no matter what!") Kotori thought


	3. Maki is gone!

**I Know you Guys want more of Honoka exe. Anyway hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

 _ **With Maki and**_ **Nico**

"Is there any reason why Honoka turn into a exe?" Said Nico

"No..." Said Maki

"Oh...but there have to be a way to let Honoka go back to Normal, right?" Said Nico

"...I don't know yet" said Maki

"It kind of around long already" said Nico

"Yep" said Maki

"I go look at the window quick" said Nico

"That a bad idea Nico" said Maki

"Don't worry I be fine" said Nico as she get up

Nico looks up and with a shocked she see more died Students

"Nico?" Said Maki

"This can't be..." Said Nico

"Can't be wh-" said Maki as she look at the window "but how?"

"Honoka what have you done..." Said Nico in a low voice

"Oh wait I got a text.." Said Maki

"Who is it from?" Said Nico

"It from Honoka again" said Maki

("What does she wants now?") Maki thought

 _"Hello Maki I can't find you no where~" -Honoka_

 _"Yeah so" -Maki_

 _"Where are you at are you by yourself" -Honoka_

 _"No am with Nico and no am not asking you where we at" -Maki_

 _"Let me guess"-Honoka_

"is she really going to guess we are at?" Said Nico

"Yep and I hope she don't say Nurse room" said Maki

 _"Are you at the Nurse room ~" -Honoka_

 _"No we are not!"-Maki_

 _"I Think you are a lie"-Honoka_

 _"No am not Honoka!"-Maki_

 _"Am Checking there anyway" -Honoka_

"Rats!" said Nico

"Hide Nico!" Said Maki

"OK!" Said Nico

Nico and Maki both hide other the bed

"To bad I can't see you" said Maki

"That good now shhh" said Nico "I heard something"

"Hello~?" Said Honoka Exe "it lock to bad I can't go in~ HAHAHAHAHA but got a tool to open it up"

"Maki am scare" said Nico in a low voice

"Don't worry" said Maki in a low voice

Honoka Break the door and walks in

"Where are you~? Said Honoka exe as she walk around

Maki feels like Honoka is getting way to close

"Are you in here~?" Said Honoka as she keeps looking around

Maki text Nico. Nico looks at her phone

 _"Run Nico Run! I be last OK" -Maki_

 _"But Maki" -Nico_

 _"Just do it" -Maki_

Nico comes out first and runs. And Maki came 5 steps behind her as something grab her it was Honoka exe.

"I get the other one later but for now it you~" Said Honoka with her evil smile

"Get off of me!" Said Maki

Honoka her eyes was red and have blood on her clothes and hair too.

"No I don't what to~" said Honoka "you coming with me~"

"No AHHHHHHH!" said Maki

 _ **With Nico**_

"Maki!..Maki?" Said Nico

She look around to see if she Maki. But no she wasn't with her.

"Maki No!" Said Nico

Nico ran back to the Nurse room but Maki or even Honoka was not there

"She Gone!" Said Nico as she cry "Honoka got her it to late now she gone now am all by myself!"

("Maki I hope you be ok") Nico Thought

 **Thanks for reading my chapter I might do one more 7\16\17 because I did like 3 chapters at night time around 8:29pm.**

 **Where did Honoka take Maki?. Will Nico find the others or Maki. Will the others be OK Find out soon.**


	4. Is Rin Died?

**Well this one be a little short well hope you enjoy the chapter by the way.**

* * *

 _ **With Rin and Hanayo**_

"This is taking way to long for all the way to tomorrow" Said Hanayo

"Can we just wait a little while..." Said Rin

"But Rin it been like 30 mins right now" said Hanayo

"Oh b-" Said Rin

"Let go of me Honoka!" Said Maki

"No am not going to let you~" Said Honoka exe

"Is that Maki?" Said Hanayo

"It is we have to save her...oh right one of us have to go" said Rin

"What do you mean one of us" Said Hanayo

"Honoka will get us if she gets both of us" said Rin "am going to protest you Hanayo Chan"

"Rin...Thanks but what i-if Honoka got you and she knows am in here too" said Hanayo

"Just run and hide there not that many places to hide but you can do it!" Said Rin

"thanks good luck" Said Hanayo as she hugs Rin

"Thanks" Said Rin

Rin opens the locker and jumps out. Honoka and Maki saw Rin.

"Rin! Don't just run!" Said Maki

Maki was bleeding from her leg to her arms.

"Am here to save you from her!" Said Rin

"Are you really for trying to save her~?" Said Honoka exe

"Yes Honoka just let me have Maki back!" Said Rin

"To late for that!" Said Honoka exe

Honoka throw Maki on the floor. Maki still OK but some how she can't move.

("So much pain...I can't move too..") Maki Thought

"Why I can't move!" Said Maki as she trying to moves herself

"Well I got powers so I can do that so you can't even move" said Honoka exe "Now you~"

"Just Run Rin! She too power to beat!" Said Maki as she make her voice high

"I have no chose" said Rin

"Well then~" said Honoka exe

Honoka exe makes Rin Fly up. Honoka laugh.

"What are you doing!?" Said Rin

"Well just having fun that all HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Honoka exe.

("R-Rin!..") Hanayo thought

"Don't d-" said Maki

It was to late Honoka exe throw Rin cross the hallways lucky she didn't hit her at the wall. Rin fall on the floor with her eyes close that she to weak to get up. Rin was bleeding from leg to face.

"Rin No!" Said Hanayo as she got out of the Locker and cry

"Run Hanayo!" Said Maki

"Shut up Maki!" Said Honoka as she put tape In Maki Mouth

("Go hanayo... And be ok") Maki thought with tears

Hanayo run fast as she can as Honoka was running after her. Hanayo still have tears in her eyes. Honoka grab her but lucky Hanayo kick her in the leg and keeps running. Honoka was a little weak and keeps running. Finally Hanayo finds a place to hide from Honoka. Hanayo ran in the room and locks it. She sighs

"Where are you~?" Said Honoka exe

Hanayo hold her breath.

"I don't see you anywhere~" said Honoka exe "Hmm..I wonder where the others are at Nico she just ran of so I get her ones I see her,And for the other Four other Girl Umi,Kotori,Eli and Nozomi, i should check Rin and Maki in cause I need them.."

Honoka walk away. As Hanayo let go of her breath so she can live.

"Rin,Maki!" Said Hanayo as she cry "Why Honoka Why!"

Hanayo thinks

"I should check Rin but I have to be careful"

* * *

 _ **With Nico**_

"So far so good no Honoka around" said Nico "but I getting a little Dark in here"

"Hmm I wonder if Hanayo is Save and Rin too" Said Nico

Nico keeps walking as she look at a body on the floor it was Rin.

"Rin!?" Said Nico "what happened why is the wall have a lot of blood of it?"

Nico heard footsteps near her

"I have to hide" said Nico

Nico looks at the door next to her and runs was Honoka walking down the walkway and see Rin still on the floor.

"Are you died?" Said Honoka exe

Honoka look at Rin on the floor and a evil smile of Honoka on her face.

"Wow I can't believe I kill you just for a throw" said Honoka exe

("Rin is died!?") Nico thought

"Should I take you~ Rin Chan~?" Said Honoka

Honoka grab Rin body and picks it up and walks away. Honoka stops

"Where Maki Chan at...oh there she it come on now come to me!" Said Honoka exe

Maki was in pain but alive she can't even call for help. Maki makes some noise but Honoka stop her cut her more. Maki was in tears as Honoka take the two of them and keep walking

"Honoka got Maki and Rin!" Said Nico

"They did.." said Hanayo

Nico got jumpscare. She didn't know Hanayo is just pop up out of no where same thing as Nozomi.

"AH-" Said Nico

"Shhh!" Said Hanayo

"Sorry" said Nico

"I will close the door" said Hanayo "Please let the others know"

"OK I will" said Nico

("Maki,Rin...now who next? I don't want anyone else get hurt in pain") Nico Thought

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter by the way. And check my other story too.**

 **Will Maki and Rin be OK? Did Rin Did really died? Will Hanayo and Nico find Rin and Maki? And Will the others be OK? Find out soon**


	5. Eli is gone! Oh No Nozomi!

**Hello Again and I know that I only did 4 chapters on 7\16\17 but look there will be up to 20 chapters or more to this story and the Honoka x Kotori will be in this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **With Umi,Kotori,Eli and Nozomi**_

"What time is it now " said Eli

Nozomi check her phone.

"It 4:30pm now" said Nozomi

"It is really long to stay in here we have to get out of here" said Umi

"I don't know how to get out when Honoka is here to get us" said Eli

"Oh but there have to be a way" said Umi

Kotori phone ring and got a text from Nico

"Girls it Nico" said Kotori

"What does she want" said Umi

"Let me see..." Said Kotori

 _"This is really bad!" -Nico_

 _"Really bad? What do you mean Nico?" -Kotori_

 _"OK am here with Hanayo by the way but something happened" -Nico_

"Something bad happened?" Said Eli

"Oh no" said Nozomi

" _Nico tell me!" -Kotori_

 _"Look you have to be careful of Honoka she got Maki and Rin" -Nico_

"oh no..." Said all four girls

 _"but even worst Hanayo tell be that Honoka hurt Rin really bad but I don't even know that Rin is died, and Maki same thing" -Nico_

 _"Oh no!" -Kotori_

 _"Yes and am going to save them" -Nico_

 _"I am too" -Kotori_

 _"No you can't! You going to be kidnapped too"-Nico_

 _"Wait so the two of them not died?" -Kotori_

 _"No but I think Rin is OK but she taking them somewhere"-Nico "but I have to find them"_

 _"OK please be careful" -Kotori_

 _"OK you too and that not many students in this school now by the way"-Nico_

 _" Oh no is my Mom ok?" -Kotori_

 _"I don't know but I never see her anywhere so if I see her I let you know" -Nico_

 _"OK thank you Nico well See you" -Kotori_

"Now what?" Said Eli

"Girls you heard that?" Said Nozomi

It was footsteps and some laughing too.

"I think that Honoka" said Umi

"Hello~?" Said Honoka exe "are you there~ to bad I can't get Nico and Hanayo but I can tell someone is in here"

"Guys you know what to do if she gets in here" said Umi

"It be bad if we all together right" said Eli

"Yeah and we will be Kidnapped quick but we should give it a try" said Nozomi

"Open up!l" said Honoka exe as she try to open the door "It lock guess I have to up it"

Honoka use her Power to open the door by kicking it and the door went cross the meeting place

"Well well well guess there no one here~" said Honoka exe as she look around

Honoka exe keeps looking around she saw someone foot.

"There you are~" said Honoka as she grab Eli foot

"Ah!" Said Eli "let go of me"

"No am not~" said Honoka exe as she her fly

"STOP HONOKA ST-" said Eli

Honoka make Eli disappear with her magic. And Laugh

"Oh no Eli" said Nozomi in a low voice as she got Tears in her eyes

"She gone..." Said Umi in a low voice as she got Tears in her eyes too

"Oh no..." Said Kotori

"I heard someone there more students are alive" said Honoka exe

Honoka look around to see if she finds the other girls.

"Run You two!" Said Nozomi

"But-" said Umi

"Just run" said Nozomi

The three girls got up and runs.

"Who was That!?" Said Honoka exe "I guess they ran away!"

Honoka exe ran also to see if she find someone

"Where are you~?" Said Honoka exe

"Take this!" Said Umi as she kicks her in leg

"No you not getting way come back~?" Said Honoka exe "am getting more and more weaker to bad I can't run to fast"

"That good for you" said Umi as she run away with the others

"There is more and more blood in every place we go" Said Nozomi

"This is getting me scare" said Kotori

"Don't worry Kotori we will find a way to stop her but for that let go in here" said Umi

They ran and lock the bathroom door

"I know you in there~" said Honoka exe

"Look!" said Kotori as she point

Kotori point at the a black vent on the wall

"That a great idea but it kind of high up" said Nozomi

"Give me a lift" said Kotori

"OK I will try" said Nozomi

Nozomi pick Kotori up. Kotori try to fit herself in and it work.

"Now you Umi" said Nozomi

"Ok" San Umi

Nozomi pick Umi up and Umi grab Kotori hand and turns around slowly.

"Now you" said Umi

"Am going in there!" Said Honoka exe

"COME ON!" Said Umi

Nozomi grab Umi hand and try to pick her up. But Honoka use her power to break in. Honoka look to see where they at and Saw Nozomi try to get in.

"Well Hello again~" said Honoka exe as she walk close to Nozomi

"Don't you dare touch me!" Said Nozomi

"Why not am here to get everyone to died soon" said Honoka exe

"Hurry!" Said Umi

Nozomi was almost there but it was to late. Honoka grab Nozomi.

"Ah! Let go of me Honoka!" Said Nozomi

"Keep holding my hand!" Said Umi

"It no use Umi!" said Nozomi in tears "She to powerful!-"

Nozomi was out and land on the floor hard same thing as Rin. Nozomi was not moving at all. Nozomi nose was bleeding also. She was in so much pain

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Honoka as she laugh

Umi close it quicking.

"No Nozomi!" Said Kotori

"No..." Said Umi

Umi try To turn around but she can't.

"Oh no.." Said Umi

"What is it?" said Kotori

"Somehow I can't turn around I guess I have to walk backwards then" said Umi

"Be careful Umi" said Kotori

"I will I should text the Nico to let her know if she ok" said Umi

"OK" said Kotori

 _"Hello Nico are you there?" -Umi_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Yes I am what happened?" -Nico_

 _"First are you OK" -Umi_

 _"Yes I am and Hanayo too...why" -Nico_

 _"Honoka make Eli disappear, And Nozomi just got hurt very bad I don't know if she died or not to the both of them" -Umi_

 _..._

 _"Eli...Nozomi there only 4 of us left am still looking For Maki and Rin" -Nico_

 _"I think I know where they all at!" -Umi_

 _"Please tell me!"-Nico_

 _"There is a secret room in the basement me and Kotori will go down there too but we in the 3rd floor right now" -Umi_

 _"Am in 2nd thanks I think I will find them if not...oh I don't know what" -Nico_

 _"OK Nico good luck!" -Umi_

"We have to go to the basement" said Umi

"OK then now how we going to make it?" Said Kotori

"Um..well let see when we craw around" said Umi

"OK follow me...oh right just be careful" said Kotori

"Yeah...I will" said Umi

("I hope I can turn around...") Umi thought

 **Thank you for reading my story. Make sure you check my other stories too.**

 **Is Nozomi alive? Where did Eli go? And Will the four girls find them? Find out soon!**


	6. With Nozomi,Eli,Maki and Rin

**Hope you enjoy my others chapters. I got so many views of this Story so I will make more chapters as possible. Well hope you enjoy it**

 _ **With the group who got kidnapped**_

"Where am I?" Said Rin as she woke up

Rin looks around and see Maki who is tie up, Nozomi on the floor in pain, And Eli on the floor too.

"Maki! Eli! Nozomi!" Said Rin

Maki wakes up

"Where are we..?" Said Maki

"Ow my head" said Eli

"Are you OK" said Rin

"Yeah I am now I just got disappear" said Eli

"Disappear!?" Said Rin and Maki at the Same time

"Honoka power...she getting more and more powerful" said Eli

("If Honoka keeps hurting us she even more powerful") Maki thought

Eli looks at Rin. She have blood on her legs and Face

"Rin what happened to you?!" Said Eli

"Well Honoka did kind of Throw me in the air" said Rin "and cross the hallway lucky I didn't get hit by the wall then I will be died"

Rin looks at Maki. That Maki don't have the tape anymore.

"What happened to Maki you use to have a tape on your mouth?" Said Rin

"Well Honoka did take it off..." Said Maki "Well lucky I can talk again..."

The three girls look at Nozomi

"Nozomi!" Said Eli as she walk close to her

"She is bleeding a lot what happened to her?" Said Maki

"I don't know" said Eli

Nozomi finally woke up.

"Eli...Chan..." Said Nozomi as she have a weak voice

"Nozomi" said Eli

They both hug each other and have tears in their eyes

"I thought you are died...what happened to you" said Eli

"Oh I never see you there Rin and Maki and happy to see you well anyway Honoka grab me as Umi grab my hand" said Nozomi

"And..." Said Maki

"Then It was no use so Honoka throw me so hard that I was bleeding alot even my nose too" said Nozomi

"Is Umi OK?" Said Rin

"Yes and Kotori is with her too" said Nozomi

"Wait really they still alive?" Said Rin

"Yes they are but I wonder they know where we are..." said Nozomi

"I got a text from Nico.." Said Maki "wow it was been 4 mins ago I should text her back but I can't get the phone...Nozomi can you text her?"

"Sure let me just get my phone" said Nozomi

 _"Hello it me Nozomi are you there?" -Nozomi_

 _..._

 _"Yes am here I text Maki a Min ago" -Nico_

 _"Don't worry me,Maki,Rin and Eli is here" -Nozomi_

 _"OK good anyway we going to the basement to save you guys" -Nico_

 _"I think we in the basement, it kind of a small room too but I don't know where I got pass out by Honoka" -Nozomi_

 _"Oh no what happened" -Nico_

 _"Well Honoka got me and I fell on the floor hard lucky not the head but am starting to bleed after that I feel like I was died" -Nozomi_

 _"Thanks for letting me know anyway-" -Nico_

 _"Is Hanayo with you?" -Nozomi_

 _"Yes Hanayo is with me she OK but she also kind of scare" -Nico_

 _"Oh but make sure none of you get kidnapped" -Nozomi_

 _"OK we will be careful" -Nico_

"Now what?" Said Rin as she look at Nozomi

Nozomi walks to the door. The door was lock

"Honoka lock us in" Said Nozomi "UnTie Maki and Rin"

"Ok !" Said Eli

Eli got up and Un Tie Rin and try to do Maki but no can't do.

"Your is better hard to get out" said Eli

"But what like of Rope is that!?" Said Maki

"Calm down Maki we will find a away to get you out of there but for now there have to be some tool around here" said Rin

"You right" said Eli "and I should find something to heal Rin and Nozomi up"

Nozomi, Maki,Eli, and Rin thought at the same time

("I hope the others be OK")

 **Thank you for reading the chapter. More sure you check my other stories I did. See you!**


	7. Umi got Kill? Back together again!

**Hello Hope you enjoy this chapter so anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **With Honoka exe**_

"Aw man I let Umi and Kotori get away~" said Honoka exe "Ha! 4 got kidnapped 4 more to go"

Honoka exe walks around to see that if she see someone. She walk in to a room and found a knife.

"This should be useful~" said Honoka exe

Honoka give a evil laugh. And Grabs it and Walks out of the room.

* * *

 ** _With Nico and Hanayo_**

"we all most there Hanayo " said Nico

"OK I hope we can find our friends" said Hanayo

"Me too..." Said Nico

"Hehehe~" said Honoka exe

"What is that?" Said Hanayo

Honoka pop up in behind of them.

"Hello there~" said Honoka exe

"Get away from us!" Said Nico

"What do you mean~?" Said Honoka exe

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU KILL EVERYONE AND ALMOST MY FRIENDS TOO!" Said Nico in a high voice

"That what I always did~ and I have a new weapon~" said Honoka exe as she walk close to Nico and Hanayo

"I-it that a Knife!" Said Hanayo as she look scare

"Oh yes it is~" said Honoka exe and she try to kill Hanayo

"Get away from me!" Said Hanayo as she runs with Nico

"In here!" Said Nico

Nico look at the basketball and pick it up.

"Now It my turn!" Said Nico

Nico aim for Honoka and throw it on her head

"Ow!" Said Honoka exe as she fell on the ground

"Close the door!" Said Hanayo

Nico lock the door.

"Where are we?" Said Nico

"Nico?" Said Maki

"Hanayo?" Said Rin

"Rin!" Said Hanayo as she cry in tears

"Don't worry am OK now Hanayo Chan" said Rin

"Maki are you OK?" Said Nico

"Yeah am ok " said Maki

"Am so happy to see you" said Eli

"Yeah me too" said Nozomi

"Eli get Maki out of there" said Nozomi

"Ok " said Eli

Eli walk to Maki and try to cut the rope with the knife and got Maki out

"Your free to go" said Eli

"Thank you Eli" said Maki

"Your welcome" Said Eli

"We should be out in no time" said Nozomi

"What time Is it now?" Said Hanayo

"Let me see..." Said Eli "it 6:30pm now"

"What a long scary adventure we have" said Maki

"I know right, I can't believe this is happening" said Eli

"Kotori and Umi..." Said Hanayo

"Wait where is Kotori and Umi!?" Said Nozomi

"I got a Text from them 1 hour ago" said Nico

"Hope they OK" said Maki

"We all do" Said Rin

"Oh sorry Maki I forgot to heal you up" Said Eli

"It OK don't worry" said Maki

Eli takes Maki to the room.

"Hope they can find us" said Nico

"We all do" said Rin

"And we out of here!" Said Nico

"No what about Honoka!" Said Hanayo

"The odd Honoka is gone there no way She be back to normal!" Said Nico

"The cards told be about true love" said Nozomi as she pick up the card

Nico,Rin and Hanayo look at Nozomi. Wonder what she mean true love.

"True love?" Said Hanayo

"Someone have a crush on Honoka we don't know who yet but a true love kiss" said Nozomi

They all wonder who can that be.

* * *

 ** _With Umi and Kotori_**

"Are we all most there? at last I can turn around again" said Umi

"I think we are" said Kotori "over there just in a few steps left"

"OK...Wait Kotori" said Umi

"Umi what is it" said Kotori

"I just heard something.." Said Umi

Umi was right she heard someone came in

"Let open it quick!" Said Kotori

"OK!" Said Umi

"Who is that~?" Said Honoka exe

"Hurry!" Said Kotori

They open up the cage and looks

"You go first" said Umi

"No you go" said Kotori

"Just do i-" said Umi

"Found you~" Said Honoka exe as she take out a knife

"Jump!" Said Umi

"OK!" Said Kotori

Kotori fell off the cage.

"Ahh!" Said Kotori "ow..Umi now you!"

"Ok" said Umi

Umi jump in but Honoka grab her foot.

"Honoka!" Said Umi

"Be cafeful Umi let me get you!" Said Kotori

"SHE GOING TO DIED!" Said Honoka

"No!" Said Umi

Kotori grabs Umi hand and pulls it. Honoka was too powerful her eyes turn more red. Honoka hits Umi Leg with her Knife to many times! Umi in pain bleeding from her leg

"AHHHHHH!" Said Umi

"Umi! Chan!" Said Kotori as she keeps pulling her body now

"To late Kotori Chan~" Said Honoka exe

"Kotori!" Said Umi

"Umi!" Said Kotori

Kotori fell on the floor as Honoka grab Umi up with her and keeps Hitting Umi.

"AHHHHHHH!" said Umi

"Umi!" Said Kotori as she being to cry

"Umi Chan!...UMI!" Said Kotori

As she keeps calling out her name. Umi didn't answer. Kotori see blood dips from the vent

"Umi...is..died" said Kotori

Kotori looks around. She in her classroom now

"Am in my classroom now..." Said Kotori

Kotori looks around and found something on the floor. She picks it up

"Why is this here?" Said Kotori

It was a picture of Kotori and Honoka and one more is the idol of muse all of her friends. Kotori beings to cry

"Why Honoka..." Said Kotori

 **Thank you for reading the chapter I know it kind of sad that Honoka exe hurt Umi really bad but don't worry the story is not over yet!. Few more chapters left!**

 **Is Umi died? Will Kotori stop Honoka? Or find the others? Find out soon!**


	8. Heal Umi up!

**So close to the end but there are a few more chapters left. So hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 ** _With Eli,Nozomi,Nico,Maki,Rin and Hanayo_**

"Am Done Healing Maki up" said Eli

"Thanks Eli at least I can move now" said Maki

"Well did you text Kotori?" Said Rin

"No but I wil-" said Eli

A dead body fell from the cage up top.

"AHHHHH!" Said all the six girls

"Is that a dead body!?" Said Rin

"Wait is that Umi?" Said Nozomi

Eli looks close to The body. It was Umi she was bleeding Leg to arm.

"Oh no it is!" Said Eli

"Is she OK?" Said Nico

"No she not she have a lot of blood on her" said Eli

"Why did she have a lot of blood on her Leg and Arm!?" Said Hanayo

Eli looks at Umi Leg and Arm and gets shocked.

"She might got hurt by Honoka" said Eli

"But how I thought Kotori is with her!" Said Nico

("Oh no then this means") Eli thought

"Kotori she all by herself now..." Said Eli

"Oh no..." Said Nozomi

"I have to text Kotori...hope she OK" said Eli

"Ok ..." Said Nozomi

 _"Kotori are you there?" -Eli_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Yes..am here" -Kotori_

 _"Wait you alive!?" -Kotori_

 _"Yes me,Nozomi, Nico,Maki,Hanayo and Rin are here" -Eli_

 _" oh Good..." -Kotori_

 _"Kotori what wrong?" -Eli_

 _"HONOKA IS SO DUMB I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE KILL UMI AND AM IN CRYING IN TEARS TOO" -Kotori_

 _"I know that everything is happening but look Kotori we will find a way out OK?" -Eli_

 _..._

 _"OK Eli where are you right now" -Kotori_

 _"Well there one thing that we in the basement" -Eli_

 _"That all nothing else" -Kotori_

 _"Yeah we all passout here when Honoka got us" -Eli_

 _"Oh ...but don't worry I will save you all and get out of there!" -Kotori_

 _"Thanks Kotori and Be careful out there" -Eli_

"So now what? " said Nico

Eli walks close to Umi and puts her hand on Umi heart.

"Is she alive?" Said Maki

"Please tell me she is!" Said Hanayo

"She is...but lucky Honoka didn't kill the heart" said Eli

"Hope she wakes up soon" said Rin

"We all do" said Nozomi

"I go heal Umi Up when you guys whatever you going to do" said Eli

All: "OK"

"Now what Kotori is all my herself and there nothing we can do about it" said Nico

"We have to wait" said Hanayo

"Fine hope it not to long!" Said Nico


	9. Kotori is all by herself

**So close to the end I wish it be a little longer but yeah it almost over. Well hope you enjoy the story by the way.**

 **Rin: Basement**

 **Maki: Basement**

 **Hanayo: Basement**

 **Honoka exe/Honoka: ?**

 **Kotori: 2nd floor**

 **Umi: basement**

 **Nico: basement**

 **Eli: basement**

 **Nozomi: basement**

 **This is where they all at so far. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 _ **With Kotori**_

Kotori takes the two pictures with her and walks out of the door.

"Why Honoka ...why you have to be so dumb" said Kotori

Kotori looks at the time on her phone

"7:59pm.." Said Kotori

Kotori got tears in her eyes again.

"I wish that Umi be OK.." Said Kotori "Why will I think Honoka is dumb...there have to be someway to break the curse"

Kotori walks downstairs to the first floor.

"I will make sure the door is the open to get us out of here" said Kotori

Kotori Runs to the door and try to open it. But it was lock. Even worst Kotori can't find her Mother anywhere too.

"I hope my mom is OK too" said Kotori "it almost feels that is only Muse is here..."

Kotori's Mother was no where to be seen.

"It so dark for some of the places I go I have to be cafeful it feels like a scary school" said Kotori

Kotori keeps walking and heard someone walk near her.

"I have to hide" said Kotori

Kotori ran and hide in a locker. And person walk by with a knife it was Honoka.

("Honoka...I really do miss you") Kotori thinks

"I thought i heard someone around here guess not..." Said Honoka exe as she keeps walking and goes to a room

"Is she gone?" Said Kotori

Kotori peak to see that Honoka exe was gone. She was.

"Good now I can save the others" said Kotori

Kotori runs on her way there.

* * *

 _ **With Honoka exe**_

"So far so good" said Honoka exe as she being to laugh

"What there one more am missing.." Said Honoka exe "Kotori it is~"

"Soon I will find her soon I will kill her no one can't hurt me and i still be alive" said Honoka exe

Honoka laughs again.

"OW!" Said Honoka exe "what is this feeling am having?"

Honoka exe one side of her eye got blue. She runs to the mirror and looks at herself.

"Why is my eye blue!?" Said Honoka exe "one side red the other side is blue..."

"Ow my head" said Honoka exe

Honoka exe head keeps hurting few times but it stop.

"What was that for?" Said Honoka exe "Will anyway Kotori next~"

Honoka walks out with her knife and smiles.

"Hope I find my crush - I mean my friend to kill~" Said Honoka

 **Few Chapters left to go. By the way a new Story is coming up call Honoka and the music box, Some of you guys know Mario and the music box so it will be the same thing as that but different text from some parts. It will take long to do the and the music box coming soon I don't know what day but don't worry. See you later! 8/27/17 Honoka and the music box two chapters are here make sure you check my story out mode chapters coming soon**

 **What happened to Honoka exe will she be back to Normal? Will the curse be gone? Is Umi alive? And Will Kotori make it to her friends just in time!?**


	10. The Final! (True ending)

**This is the final chapter of Honoka exe!. I did this story by the way for I think 3 or 4 days so yeah. Hope you enjoy this final. Oh by the way don't worry this will be a HAPPY ENDING!**

 _ **With Kotori in**_ _**1st floor**_

Kotori walks around and looks too.

"Where are you guys?" Said Kotori

Kotori walks downstairs to the basement.

"What will I do without you Honoka Chan?..." Said Kotori

* * *

 _A year without rain_

 _"Ooh"_

 _"Can you feel me when I think about you?"_

 _"With every breath I take"_

 _"Every minute, no matter what I do"_

 _"My world is a empty place"_

 _"Like I've been wanderin in the desert"_

 _"For a thousands years ( oh-huh )"_

 _"Don't know if it's a mirage"_

 _"But I always see your face,baby"_

 _"I missing you so much"_

 _"Can't help it I'm in love"_

 _"A day without you is like a year without rain"_

 _"I need to by my side"_

 _"Don't know how i'll survive"_

 _"A day without you is like a year without rain"_

 _"Ohhohoh,woooaaahhh,woah"_

 _"The stars are burning"_

 _"I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)"_

 _"Can't you hear me calling?"_

 _"My heart is yearning"_

 _"Like the ocean that's running dry"_

 _"Catch me am falling"_

 _"It like the ground is crumbling"_

 _"Underneath my feet"_

 _"Won't you save me"_

 _"There's gonna be a monsoon"_

 _"When you get back to me"_

 _"Ohhhh baby"_

 _"Am missing you so much"_

 _"can't help it am in love (love)"_

 _"A day without you is like a year without rain" (Honoka pop up and see Kotori singing but her head starts to hurt)_

 _"I need you by my side (side)"_

 _"Don't know how i'll survive"_

 _"A day without you is like a year without rain"_

 _"Ohhohoh,woooaaahhh, woaahh". (Honoka thinks she have a beautiful voice~)_

 _"So let this drought come to an end"_

 _"And may this desert flower again"_

 _"Stick around me"_

 _"Baby,baby,baby whoaa"_

 _"It's a world of wonder"_

 _"With you in my life"_

 _"So hurry baby,Don't waste no more time"_

 _"And I need you here"_

 _"I can't example"_

 _"But a day without you"_

 _"Is Like a year without rain"_

 _"Ohhohoh"_

 _"I'm missing you so much (much)"_

 _"Can't help it, I'm in love"_

 _"A day without you is like a year without rain"_

 _"I need you by my side (side)"_

 _"Don't know how I'll survive"_

 _"A year without you is like a year without rain"_

 _"Ohhohoh,woooaaahhh,woaahh"_

 _"Ooohh,ooooooooouuhh_

 _uuhh" -Kotori_

 _Kotori got tears In her eyes._

"Am in love with Honoka _Chan~"_ Said Kotori

Kotori is now in the basement. As when she saw someone foot. That someone was hiding from her.

 _"_ i-it" said Kotori

 _"_ That me" said Honoka with a smile

"Don't hurt me!" Said Kotori

* * *

 ** _With the others_**

"is that Kotori!?" Said Maki

"It is and I think Kotori is in trouble!" Said Umi

"We have to get out of here then!" Said Rin

"Girls it have to be quick!" Said Nozomi

They all look and see a gas coming from the room.

"Oh no hurry hurry!" Said Eli

"The gas will pass us out! We have to hurry!" Said Maki

* * *

"No I don't want to sweetheart~" said Honoka as she walks close to Kotori

Kotori step back.

"Please don't did it all the times we have together Honoka Chan! You wants us to become a idol with you call Muse you are the nice,sweet and awesome person everyone loves You Honoka Chan..." Said Kotori

Honoka stop. And thinks as her head hurts a little.

 _ **Flashback (middle school)**_

"Come on Kotori!" Said Honoka

"OK!" Said Kotori as she grab her hand

"I love being with you" said Honoka

"Me too~" said Kotori as she hug her

Honoka hugs back.

"Hey Umi Chan come play it us!" Said Honoka

" O-oh ok!" Said Umi

"But first let take a picture together Girls!" Said Honoka as she take out her phone

"OK!" Said Umi and Kotori

"Ready?" Said Honoka

"Ready!" Said Umi and Kotori

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi smiles in the picture. With happy smiles. Honoka hugs her two BFF and giggles. Kotori and Umi giggles too.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Honoka head is getting more and more worst.

"Ahh!" Said Honoka exe

"Honoka Chan!" Said Kotori

"We out come on!" Said Eli

"Kotori we he-" said Nozomi

The others look at Honoka

"What is going on with Honoka!?" Said Maki

"I don't know but I have to save her" said Kotori as she runs to her

"AHHHH!" Said Honoka exe

Honoka eyes are close as she fell to the ground

"Honoka! Said Eli,Umi,Maki,Nico,Rin,Hanayo, and Nozomi at the same time

"HONOKA CHAN!" Said Kotori

Kotori hug Honoka on the floor and being to cry. The others too

"She died..." Said Nozomi

"It can't be" said Eli

"Kotori..." Said Umi

"Am fine Umi..." Said Kotori

"Do you like her so much as a Girlfriend?" Said Umi

Kotori blushes a little and looks at Honoka beautiful face.

"Yes I very do" said Kotori

Umi smiles at Kotori.

"Wait before we go..." Said Kotori

Kotori lean in a Kiss Honoka Lips and blushes.

"I love you Honoka Chan I will never forget you and your friends..I love you for your heart Honoka~" said Kotori

Kotori kiss her one more time and hugs her and gets up. And walks to her friends.

"Are you OK Kotori?" said Rin

"Am fine Rin" said Kotori

"G-girls!" Said Nozomi

They all turn around as Honoka is flying and as a light non her body.

"This light..." Said Hanayo

"What is going on" said Eli

Honoka body slowly put down on the floor. Honoka wakes up

"Ow what happened?" Said Honoka

"Honoka!" Said Kotori as she runs to her with tears on her eyes

Honoka looks at Kotori

"Kotori!" Said Honoka with tears in her eyes

Kotori jump at her and both of them hug. Honoka looks at Kotori and kisses her deep and blushes. Kotori kisses back and blushes also. The kiss last for 1 min. Honoka end the kiss and Hugs Kotori again

"GUYS" Said Honoka

"Honoka" said Rin,Maki,Hanayo, Umi,Nico, Nozomi and Eli at the same thing

Honoka looks at Maki,Rin,Nozomi and Umi.

"Are you OK?" Said Honoka

"Yeah we OK now" said Umi

"What happened to me?" Said Honoka

"Well it a long sorry" said Hanayo

"Sweetie!" Said ?

"Mom? Mom!" Said Kotori

Kotori and Kotori's mother hug.

"Are you OK!?" Said Kotori's mother

"Yes I am even my friends to and Honoka Chan" said Kotori

"Kotori's mother am not exe anymore you got to believe me" said Honoka

Kotori's Mother looks at her eyes that they are blue again.

"I believe in you" said Kotori's mother "And the curse is gone now"

"Really!?" Said Eli

"Yeah" said Kotori's Mother

"But what about the Students?" Said Rin

"For somehow they all heal again" said Kotori's mother

"But how is it the light thing is it?" said Umi

"Yeah as I look at the window" said Kotori's mother "I think the door is open"

"OK wait what time is it now is school over" said Nico

"8:53pm it is" said Rin

"Wow what a scary long adventure we have" said Kotori

"Yeah we sure did" Said Nozomi

"We should go home now." Said Maki

"Yeah it getting pretty late" Said Eli

"H-hey Honoka Chan" said Kotori as she blushes

"What is it?" Said Honoka

"I have a crush on Honoka Chan~" said Kotori

"M-me too" said Honoka as she blushes "will you be my girlfriend Kotori Chan?"

"I love too!" Said Kotori as she blushes hard

Honoka lend in and kiss Kotori lips. Kotori kisses back. And Kotori hugs Honoka

"Love you! Honoka Chan" said Kotori

"I love you too Kotori Chan!" Said Honoka

Everyone smile even Kotori's Mother.

"Let's go home!" Said Rin

"OK let go" said Nozomi

"Want to hold my hand?" Said Honoka as she ask Kotori

"Yes" said Kotori

Kotori and Honoka holds hand as they walk upstairs. Eli stop.

"Oh here I found this." Said Eli as give Honoka the picture

"Oh me too" said Kotori as she give her two pictures to Honoka

"This pictures..how you found them" said Honoka

"Long story.." Said Eli

"I never saw this in the back before" said Kotori as she turn the picture of Muse around

"What does it say" said Rin

 _"Am happy I join Muse!"_

 _"This is the picture of us"_

 _"I love my friends!"_

 _-Eli_

"I didn't know I write that" said Eli

"It very nice for you to say that Eli" said Nozomi

All: "yeah!"

"Thank you all" said Nozomi

"Am getting a little tried for all that running" said Umi

"Yeah me too" said Rin

"Me three" said Nozomi

"Well bye everyone!" Said Nozomi

All: "bye!"

Nozomi, Eli,Rin,Hanayo, Maki,Nico left to go home.

"Well I see you tomorrow you two" said Umi

"OK bye!" Said Honoka as she wave

"Bye Umi Chan" said Kotori as she wave

Umi wave and walk away to her home

"Hey Mom" said Kotori

"Yes?" Said Kotori's mother

"Can I stay in Honoka's House for today please!" Said Kotori

"Sure she your girlfriend anyway" said Kotori's mother as she smiles

"Mom!" Said Kotori as she giggles

"Well bye you two!" Said Kotori's mother

"Bye!" Said Kotori and Honoka

Kotori's Mother walk away to her house. Kotori looks at Honoka.

"I love being with you" said Kotori in a cute smile

"You too Kotori" said Honoka "let go to out house together!"

"OK!" Said Kotori as she hold her hand

They walk to Honoka house with there hands hold.

 **Thank you for reading my chapter Thank you thank you. Do you want me to make a new story like the story's keeps going? Let me know in the comments. If you like this story let me know also**

 **Well See you again soon!**

 **By the way. Song: A year without rain by Selena Gomez**


	11. (Bad ending)

**now am going to do different ending as possible like 2 or more. Well anyway hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Bad ending from end when Kotori done singing A year without rain. As Honoka pop up.**

"Hello There~" said Honoka exe

Kotori jump and turns around and see Honoka looks at her.

"What wrong~ you scare of me you should be~" said Honoka

Honoka walks close to Kotori as Kotori walks back.

"Go away Honoka!" Said Kotori

* * *

 _ **With the others in the basement.**_

"I think I heard Kotori!" Said Eli

"Then let get out of here!" Said Rin

Nozomi look and saw smoke behind them.

"Guys" said Nozomi

"What is it?.." Said Nico as she looks at Nozomi

Nico looks and saw what Nozomi saw. The others look also.

"We got to hurry!" said Umi

Eli and Nozomi try to open the door but one fell on the floor.

"Rin!?" Said Hanayo

"Is she died?" Said Maki

Hanayo looks at her closely and gets shocked.

"S-she is" said Hanayo

"What!?" Said Nico

Maki and Hanayo starts to feel funny and starts to fall on the floor.

"Oh no!" Said Umi

"This is getting bad! You got to hurry" said Nico

"Me and Nozomi are trying to!.." Said Eli

"Oh No-" said Nico

She was bleeding from her mouth and fell on the floor and dies too.

"Hurry!" Said Umi "let me do it!"

Umi was trying to open to door

"The smoke is getting close to us!" Said Nozomi

"Come on and most there..." Said Umi

Eli fell on the floor too. As Nozomi and Umi got tears in their eyes as their friends are died. Finally the door open. Nozomi close it quick.

"W-we got to save Kotori!" Said Umi

Honoka keep walking to Kotori. As when Honoka become more powerful.

"Now am powerful now! HAHAHAHAHA" said Honoka exe

"Kotori!" Said Umi and Nozomi

"Girls!" Said Kotori

Nozomi run to Kotori and Grab her hand.

"Come with me!" Said Nozomi

They both run to Umi but Honoka exe make both of them fall.

"Nozomi Kotori!" Said Umi

Honoka exe Made Nozomi fly in the air.

"Let go of me!" Said Nozomi

"To late for that!" Said Honoka exe

Kotori was going to save her but her power was to powerful and make Nozomi go to the other side of the hallway quick. And Nozomi got hurt so bad that she have a lot of blood on her she doesn't feel anything she can't move too. Nozomi is died

"Nozomi!" said Kotori and Umi

Honoka turns around slow as Kotori runs quick to umi lucky Kotori make it to her.

"Let go quick!" Said Umi

"OK" said Kotori with tears in her eyes

Kotori and Umi run quick as they can. But Honoka Run after them and grab Umi.

"Hey let go!" Said Umi

Kotori was 3 feet need Umi and Honoka. Honoka grab a knife and hurts her with it. Kotori got tears in her eyes.

"S-stop p-please!..." Said Umi

Honoka keeps going and goes for the head.

"No not the head st-" said Umi

Honoka puts the knife on Umi head. Umi is died. Kotori steps back and runs as she got tears in her eyes. Honoka looks up and runs after her. Honoka push Kotori at the wall and gets close to her.

"Honoka why are you doing this!?" Said Kotori

"Because am evil what else~" said Honoka exe

"You don't have to kill me" said Kotori

Honoka lips touch Kotori lips and they kiss. Kotori face is red.

"Well Kotori I guess I have to kill you ~ and that kiss was a goodbye one" said Honoka

"But Honoka I lov-" Said Kotori

Honoka hurt Kotori in the heart. Kotori died. Honoka didn't let Kotori do her line. Honoka laugh. Honoka looks at Kotori one more time.

Honoka exe thinks (" but I love you was that she was trying to say?" )

"I love you to Kotori but I kill you aw I wish I turn you into a Exe but I think I can~" said Honoka

Honoka pick Kotori up and walks down the hallway to find a place to turn Kotori a exe

 ** _With Honoka exe and Kotori_**

Honoka exe didn't know that Kotori wake up. Kotori have red eyes now.

"Oh hello are you a human here if you are I have to kill you~" said Kotori exe

"No~" said Honoka exe

"Well then.." said Kotori exe

Kotori exe looks at Honoka exe that she have blood on her.

"Wow that a lot of blood on you~" said Kotori as she walks close to her

"Yep I kill a lot of students" said Honoka

"Well then do you want to kill more together~?" Said Kotori

"Sure~" said Honoka

Honoka kiss Kotori lips. Making Kotori blush.

"I got to say that I love you Kotori~" said Honoka

"I love you too~" said Kotori

They both kiss again...

 **( Bad Ending...)**

 **More Ending are coming soon...**

 **This was like a love ending almost at the end of the chapter by the way**


	12. (Just me and you ending)

**This is the second Ending from Honoka exe hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Just me and you ending)**

 **Let just skip the part that Maki,Rin,Hanayo and Nico AND Eli Dies.**

"Open the door-" said Umi

Nozomi and Umi was Choking. Umi was getting weak.

"Umi keeps trying... To open ..it" said Nozomi as she getting more and more weak.

Umi keeps trying to open the door but it was to late they both fell on the floor and all the girls in the room died.

 _ **With Honoka exe and Kotori**_

Honoka feels getting more and more power.

"Ha am getting more powerful~" said Honoka exe

Kotori runs. But Honoka run after her as she was close she push Kotori on the wall. Honoka walks close to Kotori

"Honoka you don't have to do this!" Said Kotori

"Am sorry but I have to~" said Honoka

"Why you doing this to us because you evil!?" Said Kotori

"Well yeah what else I will be~" said Honoka exe

"A cute and nice girl who always be out for muse!" Said Kotori as she got tears in her eyes.

Honoka was about you say something but Kotori kiss her lips. Honoka face was red.

"Honoka...I love you I know it not the right time for this" said Kotori

Honoka looks at her and feels funny. Honoka have a light on her body. Kotori steps back.

"Honoka!" Said Kotori

Honoka was flying in the air as the blood on her was gone. Finally Honoka slowly put down on the floor. Honoka wakes up.

"What the what happened..." Said Honoka

Kotori got tears in her eyes.

"Honoka!" Said Kotori

"Kotori!" Said Honoka

They both hug each other.

"Is it very you?" Said Kotori

"Yep what else could it be?" Said Honoka with a smile

Kotori believe in her. Honoka eyes are blue again. Kotori lead in and Kiss Her. Honoka blushes and kissing back.

"I love you Honoka" said Kotori

"I love you too" said Honoka

"Wait the others!" Said Kotori

Kotori runs to the door.

"Wait!" Said Honoka

Kotori opens the door with a worry look on her face and opens it. Kotori and Honoka look at all the died body's of Muse.

"Oh no.." Said Honoka as she got tears in her eyes

Honoka and Kotori hug each other with sad tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Honoka I know I feel very bad for them..." Said Kotori

Honoka looks at Kotori.

"Yeah... I very going to miss them." Said Honoka

"Me too" said Kotori

"I very love them all they are my best friends I can't believe this happened..." Said Honoka

Honoka hugs Kotori but make Kotori blush as Honoka face on Kotori boobs. But Kotori smiles and hugs back

 _ **3 mins after**_

"Hey Kotori" said Honoka

"Yes" said Kotori

"Now that we are girlfriends.." Said Honoka

"Do you want to kiss again?" Said Kotori

Honoka lead in and Kiss Kotori lips. Minami ( Kotori's daughter ) walk downstairs and saw Honoka and Kotori was making out. Kotori heard and stop the kiss and turn around.

"Mom!" Said Kotori

Kotori hugs Her mom. Minami hugs back. Minami looks at Honoka.

"Mom don't worry she back to normal" said Kotori.

Minami looks at Honoka eyes. There blue again she believes.

"What happened to your other friends" said Minami

Honoka walks to them.

"T-they are died" said Honoka

Minami got shocked.

But how?" Said Minami

"I don't know how.." Said Honoka

"Well lucky the cruse is gone everything went back to normal even the students somehow they alive" said Minami

Honoka,Kotori and Minami walk upstairs as they make it to the door with a nice sunset.

"Well Kotori you can go to Honoka's House that she is your girlfriend now" said Minami

Kotori blushes and then smiles.

"Thanks Mom" said Kotori

"Well I got to go bye you two!" Said Minami as she waves.

"Bye bye!" Said Honoka and Kotori

Minami walks away and goes to her home.

"Well anyway I feel bad what happened but at least you alive" said Honoka

Kotori hugs Honoka.

"Me too..." Said Kotori

They both kiss again and walk to Honoka's house. Honoka and Kotori hold hands

 **(just you and me ending)**

 **Honoka x Kotori forever~**

 **Am trying to think a good ending I can do but I don't know which one let me know in the comments i did**

 **True ending: that everyone is alive**

 **Bad ending: that everyone died but something happened...**

 **Just you and me ending: that Only Honoka,Kotori and Minami is alive**

 **So far anyway Honoka and the music box is coming soon!**


End file.
